


Complicated

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [106]
Category: Merlin - Fandom, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, BAMF Arthur, Crossover, M/M, Pavel has a crush, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Pavel has a crush on Arthur after he saves him from a particularly violent alien threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Edited- locknessmonster292 asked ***** I don't think I've had more fun with any other person on Tumblr, I quite like our little game :3 Anyways, Chekov experiences a crush when Arthur protects him from a rather violent species of alien. ~ Lovely
> 
> (Thanks, I’m having a lot of fun with you and this the most motivated I’ve been to write in a long time)

"That vas, just, wow…" stuttered Chekov as he looked up at Arthur, who was now offering a hand to help him up after completely destroying this mission’s Alien-of-the-week (who went after Chekov with a vengence) with some very impressive phaser work, “are you alright" he asked.

Pavel grabbed the offered hand, and fought the urge to just hold on to it, and shook his head to clear his mind _you are not going to fall for him just because he saved your life_ , “I’m fine" he replied.

Arthur shot him a grin (which made Pavel melt) and said "Well then let’s try and get you back to the Enterprise in one piece" and threw his arm around Chekov’s shoulders, making the boy gulp and think _Vell, this is going to get complicated…_

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like this one.


End file.
